


we fade to the start

by abettafish



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, And He Wants To Save These Poor Children, Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, Most Of The Time Will Be Fun, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Phil is a god, Sleepy Bois Inc. - Freeform, and he takes dream along for the ride, basically phil takes his kids and starts over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28025478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abettafish/pseuds/abettafish
Summary: He would take the others that needed his help too, of course – he wasn’t cruel.As much as the others liked to think he was. Had he not proven that when he’d taken in his children the first time? He’d raised such a diverse pack as well, only one growing to swing a blade with the same precision as he did before he’d settled down. The oldest was a beautiful musician and charismatic leader. His youngest had a fire in his eyes and ambition in his bones – destined to do great things. But now one was dead, one was on the cusp of destruction and the last had lost his fire.Perhaps he did fail.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade & Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Clay | Dream & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 15
Kudos: 128





	we fade to the start

**Author's Note:**

> as a short rundown explanation, in case you didn't read the tags, phil is a god and he really wants to prove he isn't a fuck-up - 
> 
> please enjoy this. i might not be fast at writing the chapters, but i think this will be a fun and fluffy adventure to take! 
> 
> well, fun for the most part. :)
> 
> also, this is one of FIVE other fics i'm working on, haha. i have three more parts to the 'bits and pieces' series in the works (one is finished, but it's not the next one i need to release) and one being a tommy and dream centric fic dealing with a what if i thought of based off of the dream and george video where dream is a wolf. the last one is a hybrid au! so, stay tuned for all of those!

Phil contemplates whether this is the right choice. He doesn’t want to do this again, _couldn’t_ do this again. He knows he wasn’t the best, made mistakes that couldn’t be fixed but he made memories and formed relationships with those he called his children he’d never wanted to forget. They’d grown to love him beyond his wildest expectations. His children had also brought him into the orbit of others that seemingly brought them joy and through those connections had done the same for him. At least at first. But – they were hurting themselves.

They were hurting _each other_. 

His children were dying, even demanding that he bring the blade down personally. That choice had ripped his heart from his chest and Phil wasn’t sure he was able to put it back correctly afterwards. It’s what had started this vicious chain of thoughts, these questions that kept him awake: Did he do it right the first time? What would happen if he started over? 

He would take the others that needed his help too, of course – he wasn’t _cruel_.

As much as the _others_ liked to think he was. Had he not proven that when he’d taken in his children the first time? He’d raised such a diverse pack as well, only one growing to swing a blade with the same precision as he did before he’d settled down. The oldest was a beautiful musician and charismatic leader. His youngest had a fire in his eyes and ambition in his bones – destined to do great things. But now one was dead, one was on the cusp of destruction and the last had lost his fire. 

Perhaps he did fail.

He goes to Techno first. His eyes follow the compass with a bittersweet expression on his face. His son sees him coming and gives him a smile, but Phil can see the somber lining underneath the content of Phil coming to visit. Techno picks up on the subtle tells his father always displays when he feeling regretful.

“What’s wrong?” It’s a genuine question. Techno had always been the best listener. He hopes that stays the same.

“I’m sorry, Techno. I’ll do better next time.” He says and gently places his palm against the man’s cheek. Techno leans into the palm, confusion flashing in his eyes.

The body drops and sags against Phil’s hold. He lets his son down gently in the snow; a chilled cushion for his son that always liked the cold. He hopes that sticks as well. Phil brushes the pink locks of Techno’s hair out of his face.

“You’ll be happier this time. Less war to hurt you.” Phil tells him as his body fades gently, small flurries of snow blowing into the wind until all that’s left is an impression in the earth. 

Next is Tubbo. The first of who he’s decided to take with him this time as well. He’s sure Tubbo could have healed from this, but he’d grown to love the boy as unconditionally as the others. Tubbo’s relationship with Tommy was what had brought such a treasure into his life. In the end, he couldn’t imagine tearing Tubbo and Tommy apart in such a permanent way.

The young President is sitting on Tommy and his bench, hands clutching a compass tightly. His shoulders shake with soft sobs and Phil gently slides in next to him. Tubbo jumps minutely, and quickly uses a hand to wipe away the evidence.

“Hello, Phil,” He sniffles.

“Hey, Tubbo,” Phil turns slightly towards the younger boy, “What’s going on?”

“…Am I like Schlatt?” Tubbo whispers after a moment. Phil lets his eyes slide to the small horns poking out of the child’s fluffy hair, the ram ears that flick with outside stimulus. It was a strange phenomenon that had begun during the previous President’s reign. Phil has some suspicions that he knows a certain trickster that might be behind the cruel trick. He isn’t sure the features will disappear, but nothing lost if they don’t.

“No, mate, you’re way better than him,” Phil reaches a hand out and ruffles the boy’s hair.

Tubbo falls into his lap, limp and body peeling away from existence, leaving behind buzzing bees ready to harvest pollen for a hive they don’t have. Phil watches the small insects with a warm fondness as they fly up and away.

He goes to find Tommy next. A downpour has started and he searches his youngest new home first, expecting him to have sought out shelter. He finds nothing and concern grips his body. Surely, _surely,_ he hadn’t been too late. He didn’t know what he’d do if he couldn’t reclaim the boy’s body.

Phil finds him on the beach – a trident in his grip and a smile on his face as Dream teaches him how to wield the enchanted weapon. Tommy leaps up and manages to get about ten feet up before he flounders and comes crashing back to the sandy earth. Dream laughs at the embarrassing attempt, and Tommy is left flustered. He tries again and this time, he flies much higher.

Phil sees Tommy give up, his body going limp in the air. Wings pump with more power than he’s used in a long time and he propels himself into the sky. Phil catches Tommy with ease, surprising the boy.

“Dad–?” Tommy’s voice fades as Phil gently floats the back to the beach. The trident falls from Tommy’s hand and sticks into the sand.

Nothing is created from the fire-y boy’s body. Phil’s hands start to shake, tears welling up in his eyes. Tommy, who had been loud and loyal, ready for the next big adventure. Even with his discs, his love for his pets, the compass –

_Nothing?_

“What did you do – Ack!” Dream’s voice is cut short by Phil’s hand encompassing his neck. It’s a furious grip that leaves the SMP owner scrabbling against his arms.

“You know, you’re the cause of this.” Phil’s voice is low, dangerous. Dream knows dangerous, can understand the language Phil is speaking. He ceases his attempt to escape with the realizations that it’s useless.

“I should kill you here, leave you dead so you can’t hurt them anymore – I _should_. But, I’m not as cruel as you. Killing you wouldn’t fix this… but leaving you is too dangerous. When you kill a weed, you have to take out the root as well.”

His body goes limp in Phil’s grasp. Dream’s hands fall from Phil alongside small Ender eyes that plop onto the sand silently. More roll along the gritty earth until only one is left in Phil’s palm. Phil pulls in a lungful of air and holds in there. His fingers curl tightly around the small orb. He imagines it turning to dust under the pressure of his fingertips. The air rushes out and he lets the green eye drop.

Nothing would come from killing Dream. It’d leave a trail when his friends came looking. His only regret about choosing Dream as well was that he would be alone. Those closest to Dream had managed to avoid Phil’s gaze. They didn’t need him – they would recover on their own terms surrounded by new loved ones willing to provide a place to lean on them. He would take Dream and the SMP would move on.

He saves Wilbur for last. He has to rob his son’s grave for the body, then summon the specter to him. His son is happy to see him, at first, before he spots the body laying on a bed the ghost never uses.

“Phil,” Not _Dad_. Wilbur doesn’t remember that part. The ghost’s voice shakes, “What is that?”

“It’s safe, Wilbur, come over here and take a look. Nothing bad is going to happen.” Phil beckon’s him to the bed. He has to reconnect his son’s spirit to his body and at the mention of nothing _bad_ on the horizon, he seems to be put the ghost at ease.

“Is that Wilbur?” The pale specter inquires as he floats over. He leans over the body to get a closer inspection.

“Yeah,” Phil’s hand scruffs the back of Wilbur’s neck and he pushes his son the rest of the way towards the bed. It’s a bit of extra power, an _oomf_ Phil hasn’t had to use in a long, long time, but his son’s ghost is forced back into his body with little fanfare.

Wilbur awakens with much more flourish. A large, pain filled gasp and his body jolts on the bed. Wild eyes looking around the source of the immense distress he was under. They find Phil.

“W-what? W-w-why?” His voice trembles and cracks terribly. Phil shushes him gently with a hand laid gently on Wilbur’s.

Wilbur goes with a few notes on the air. They’re quiet, but Phil trusts they’ll be louder one day.


End file.
